Opportunities in the fields of genetics and molecular biology in academia, government, and in the private sector have increased with the incredible acquisition of genetic information and the potential to use this information for developing novel medical therapies and diagnostic procedures. To use this information both today and in the future, there is a need to train the next generation of geneticists and molecular biologists with fundamental and cutting-edge skills. With this in mind, the goal and philosophy of this PhD training program is to provide the best training in a particular core area of genetics and molecular biology while at the same time providing broad-based training in the related disciplines of biochemistry, cell biology, statistics, and bioinformatics. Students whose aspirations best match this training philosophy will be selected for support by this training program. This training program draws its faculty and students from the interdepartmental graduate program in Genetics and Molecular Biology (GMB). The GMB program is highly interdisciplinary with its faculty coming from the ranks of 11 basic science and clinical departments. We have requested 9-11 positions for this training program, for which students will be supported for 2-3 years depending on their achievements and success. This number represents about 20% of the total students within the parent GMB graduate program. Our students will have opportunities to perform genetics research in six core areas, including Bioinformatics and Comparative Genomics, Cancer Genetics; Control of Genome Integrity; Developmental Genetics and Differentiation; Epigenetic Regulation and Gene Expression; and Human Genetics. A host of model genetic organisms are used in these areas. The program offers a comprehensive curriculum that provides a solid foundation in classical and modern molecular genetics. Following a series of laboratory rotations, students begin their PhD dissertation and engage in cutting-edge scientific inquiry. Training in scientific writing, oral presentation, and teaching is an integral part of the program. A career development series, exciting seminar series, student hosted speaker program, and annual scientific retreats provide opportunities for the students to gain experience as scientists, interact, and to develop to their maximum potential.